Some mobile computing devices are referred to as “always-on” devices that continuously update and display information, even during seemingly long periods of non-use. For instance, a watch device is an example of an always-on device that may display a watch face graphical user interface, and other information, even if the watch does not detect user-provided input for hours at a time. To conserve energy, an always-on device may switch between different power modes to provide a user experience with visual complexity during periods of use and reduced energy consumption during periods of non-use.
To ensure that applications are providing content that is suited for a particular power mode, some always-on devices require applications to be tightly coupled to, and directly communicable with, the underlying hardware being used to present the content. Some always-on devices may even inhibit execution of certain applications during some power modes to ensure that the requirements of each power mode are met and the device maintains its appearance of always being on.